User talk:PitchBlack696
Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to write back. Peace and Quiet Ok, ill keep an eye out for any more 'disturbances' and let you know if i find any. On another note, i have Trees for SNS and LS off of Gamefaqs, just havnt taken the time to type it up on here. Truerurouni 20:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Do you have to be an admin to delete pages? Truerurouni 02:05, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Good point, only reason i asked is cuz i woulda deleted those two pages i wiped clean. Truerurouni 02:14, 10 May 2008 (UTC) This I.P. address has vandalized three or four times now. 74.73.89.168 Truerurouni 21:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I undid some more vandalisms by ip address 218.186.13.3. for a total of of 5. Just keeping you posted. Truerurouni 16:16, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the awards. Truerurouni 22:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, im bored at work so i have nothing better to do lol. Truerurouni 22:14, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Is it just me or have the vandalising been decreasing lately. i rememeber when i first joined that it was everyday another article was messed up. Truerurouni 21:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Raptor King Hiya, Raptor King asked me to do this: He can't edit any page, because his IP address matches the one of someone (fatalis destroyer500) who got banned here. Can you do something about it? TheOnEhunter 19:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Unlocking Elder Shen Gaoren? so you play mhf2 right??? how about some help? how can i unlock village chief quest shen gao ren? please reply. Gilkura Hey, have you found any official info about this "Gilkura" creature? I googled it when it was first added, but there were only a few forums, a website in a different language (not Japanese, and not MH related), wikipedia and this wiki (Edits made on this wiki and wikipedia coming from the same IP). It looks like most of the info could be completely made up. Maybe it would be best to give the creature a more generic name (Unknown Sea Monster, or something to that affect) until word comes from a more reliable source? ViveLeRevolution 00:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) rewards I went over my edits and the reward list. Do I qualify for a social reward? RaptorKing 07:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) PS: As you might have noticed, I finished the 'Best weapon against' topics. I'll make some new ones soon. Im just curious, what ar the prerequisites to get an award? Truerurouni 19:57, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Skin change Hello! We changed your default skin (for logged-out users) to Wikia's new skin Monaco (it was set at Quartz) - see also Forum:Monaco skin. Please let me know if you have any questions! Kirkburn (talk) 07:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : By all means you can still use monobook - just can set it on the Skin tab of (you will need to untick the checkbox just after the skins list). : I see the skin customizations on http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&useskin=monobook, which I think can mostly be ported to the new skin. You can do it yourself (with w:c:help:Help:Customizing Monaco) - or I can take a look if you want. Alternatively you can switch the default site colour scheme to a different one - if you look at the skin tab on , you will see a section at the end called "Admin options". From here you can select the site's colour scheme for visitors. :) Kirkburn (talk) 10:11, 15 May 2008 (UTC) please add me Can you do this for me ,i dont know how to write my name down on the x link kai list username evilmarth acualy my cuzs username. charaters name is boltman. plz add me on the list. -Boltman31 (may 15) Logo Regarding the logo Image:Wiki.png is for the old monobook skin. What you want is Image:Wiki wide.png - however, you will need to resize it. You can find out more about that on w:c:help:Help:Logo. Kirkburn (talk) 11:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Attack Chart I've been trying to get feedback on the format of the chart with Kushala Daora and Teostra as examples. If you like it, I will try to update all monsters as best I can, if not then I will discontinue/remove the info. NoLife 22:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Updated the Chart Added more of a description to the "homing", fixed some typos, and will continue to work on the "rage" section, just wondering what isn't working/understood with the "rage" section. NoLife 00:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Okay so I'm going to remove the rage section from the attack chart and instead add the section to each individual monster who has a rage, and list details like physical appearence changes as well as attack/defense changes. I would really like to expand on the attacks section and would like to do something everyone(or at least most people) is comfortable with, thanks for feedback NoLife 01:03, 4 June 2008 (UTC) question and need help please i know you've told me about the xlink kai page for the psp wifi max, but when i bring up my kai page to play, it says an invalid argument has occured, but i have full signal on my wifi max when i have it plugged in. any suggestions? i seemed to have fixed that problem, but how can i get my network reachable on the kai diagnostics screen? sorry to bug yaJhouse6 23:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC)Jhouse6 fadalisdestroyer666 first of all im sorry for editing your userpage. so if i stop editing your pages will you stop editing mine. oh yeah exelent pages and i rated then 5 *s . brilliant hyperlink too Fadalisdestroyer666 14:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) im not just been sarcastic either please help me i did somthing wrong to the drawing page i tryed to add my own monster but i messed up and the photo wont even show up please fix it i messed up bad dident i. -boltman31 Blocked i blocked User:I need a name because of what he did he changed the main page and wrote tons of shit! If you see the history ull see he said "sons of bitches blah blah dont destroy what i do or change it ill mess up dis website n shit" Demiibabii4u 18:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Speaking of which, was that user: 217.23.167.59 as well? if not, I recommend blocking user: 217.23.167.59. Check contributions for details. DZ Unit-1 07:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I agree in that IP block, both me and DZ Unit-1 have been cleaning the site from his vandalism. *coughadminboth?cough* XD Please reply in my talk? RaptorKing 09:08, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not in it to be an admin, however, I would like to have atleast the power to temporarily block those users for atleast a time length that'll allow either Demi or Pitch, say for 12 hour block, to atleast overview their actions and come to a conclusion as far as what to do with the users. Sort of like arresting someone and taking them into custody and before a judge for final ruling. I've noticed that there aren't that many users, and little or no admins online at the general time of midnight in the US. I work a graveyard shift at a baptist hospital, 3rd floor, labor and delivery, clerical work generally, and am online on this site for a good percentage of my shift, when they're are no babies to register. It became ridiculous to follow the footsteps of cleaning this users act. Whenever we cleaned one up, the user moved onto another. I'm not interested in becoming a admin or mod, and will continue to clean this wikia the sameway i've always have if I have to, just saying, it'll make things easier if we could get some immediate response to this continuous behavior. DZ Unit-1 11:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Change in site appearance? Hello there, I'm MH's Detroit and new here (joined Saturday 31st of May). I have question about this site. Before I became a member, I was already visiting this site. But there seems to be a change. When I went to the Tigrex page (for example) before 'the change', it showed his image, nickname, first appearance in what game, related monsters etc. Now however, those images and info are pushed away and replaced by what seems other images (it seems because I can't see the images). Is this a change in the site or just my computer ? I'd appreciate it if you'd reply to my call. Greetings, MH's Detroit felyne heroics wow what does that do.because whatever it is itz super kool,what exact meal must you eat. i killed 4 awankers and made his hunting horn with my highest attack yet=1300. i will remember to sign my username next time Fadalisdestroyer666 14:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC)fadalisdestroyer666 Im here to help I am EternalRemain and im here to be a MH wiki source. As you can see on your forums i have a request spot and on my usertalk page i have that request box. Please, tell me what you need so i can make MH wiki a great source. ^_^ EternalRemain 16:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Jewel List Hey PitchBlack696, I want to help with the jewel list, I won't add page numbers anymore, but I will need you to get the colors set up correctly or if possible could you give me the criteria, because the white jewels wouldn't be in white text right? NoLife 18:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Okay I'm on it NoLife 18:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Done the Jewel List chart, even added the missing ones, just needs to finished with the colors NoLife 04:18, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I just finished the whole thing and tried to arrange some stuff, still need the colors, I will start working on colors next after centering the chart. NoLife 02:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Speculation section? Hey, I was editing the Akala page, and seeing as the speculation about this creature is fairly reasonable compared to all of the "Gilkura" specs, I added a "Speculation" section. Would this be okay, or do you think it should be taken off? ViveLeRevolution 19:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy. I was wondering if, as an sysop here, you could take a few minutes and review (and hopefully close) some of the Problem Reports at this wiki. You can see the list at . If your not sure what to do, here are some basic instructions. :Clicking the blue circle with the i, will expand the table to show that reports text :clicking the green circle with the checkmark, will mark it as "fixed". If you take care of the issue, use this button. Or someone else took care of the problem, but didnt take care of this report, still mark it as 'fixed' and not 'closed' (it helps us crunch numbers on how the system is used) :the red X button will mark it as "fixed", this is good for ones that are false reports, or spam, or things that are not really problems :the green arrow pointing to the right will mark it as "needing staff help". this option is used for things that are beyond what users of the wiki can fix. (note: this is a public system, and such, is not a good way to get a hold of a Wikia employee (use for anything private)) if you have any other questions, leave me a message on my talk page. --Uberfuzzy 11:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Rewards I asked this before but didn't get a reply. Have I met the requirements for 1 or 2 awards? (By the way I made the Best Weapons Against Kirin topic) RaptorKing 18:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) whats the point in deleting all of my pages. its not even funny Fadalisdestroyer666 14:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) AND ALSO whats the point in deleting all those myths that i spent three hours trying to find info on. they are all true just like that huge rathalos that youve deleted about 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times thinking your funny Fadalisdestroyer666 15:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ok then sorry i see what you mean now.and im sorry about what i said about you been addicted to deleting pages but if you give me a chance i will find you some more information on those myths and even a picture if i can find one that is. and im not bullshitting or anything but i will not vandalize any more pages. AND the huge rathalos is true as well because if you go on the blue sky pink earth it will often be huge. have you seen the pug myth cos that looks very cute and kills you the minute you touch it.then by the time you get back to zone 10 its gone. you probably havent seen it because its on the verge of impossable to find.please could you reply.and once again im very sorry and didnt realize how friendly you really are. but the CRIMSON FATALIS ATTACKS that was my first table that i did and i was in a very bad mood when i found you hat deleted it see you Fadalisdestroyer666 16:36, 12 June 2008 (UTC) white fatalis attacks do you think you chould fix the table for me cos im only on my 2nd table and im not that good. that whould be a real help Fadalisdestroyer666 17:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) i need an award for 200 edits bye Fadalisdestroyer666 17:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re: hi My sincere apology for a late reply. Babies have a tendency of popping out in mass quantities. How may I assist? DZ Unit-1 05:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I shall do what all I can. However, there are still babies that require attention, and in addition, I'm lacking my gamefaqs. This computer censores anything related to games, so google won't work. It is fortunate that I was able to get access to this wikia, due to the fact that Wikias are productive in a business like manner. Give me tomarrow, and I'll even provide the Trading List, for I couldn't find it amongst any of the pages in the Monster Hunter Wiki. I'll keep you posted. DZ Unit-1 06:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) rewards Third time I made this but... I checked and made 100 social comments (social master reward) and over 200 main wiki changes (also a reward) Sorry for bugging ya with this but... RaptorKing 07:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Test Table for Ammunition I made a test table to be used with the Bowgun when it gets made. It is going to list all the ammunition the particular gun can use and how many shots i can hold, its not going to give descriptions or the combinations to make the ammo. This is what i have made so far, lemme know what you think and if you think its not neccessary then delete it. Just an idea. Truerurouni 17:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) *TEST Ammo Table For Bowgun TEST*